Sakura's Story
Intro Neehboryans. Seven beautiful isles surronded by water. No sight of any land than your own and the other six. Neehborians (people) lived in joy and peace. Always ready to help each other, celebrating every festival together. Most beautiful was Soah Kaeh - the biggest of all. There were many magnificent temples, rich villages and everything surronded by blossoming cherry trees. Once upon a time, a child was born. Different than the others - unspecified gender, green eyes and hair. Child wasn't crying - it was rather curious what was happening. Priest blessed it as the gods' gift, hoping that the child will save them. Soon. While giving a birth, cherry tree's pink flowers flew through the window. So mother called the child Sakura - a cherry tree. First steps Years were passing, oracles became more concerned and Sakura was growing up. Her mother died when she was 5 y/o and she had no father - he died even earlier. Sakura was brought up by her sisters - Vanessa and Kaori - as a girl. She grew up with Vanessa's children, Samuel and Tsuya. Her curiousity about the world around had no limits - she kept asking about everything. ' What is wind, Father Ackazh? ',she asked one time. ' Wind, my child ', he answered ' is the power of Sylph, the Spirit of Wind. ' ' Ooh... and where does Sylph come from? ' ' Of course, as every single spirit... she is a child of the gods. ' ' Haah... where do children come from? ' Father Ackazh didn't answer this time, he just said: ' Oh, it's so late, you should go back to your sister, she worrying, I'm sure! ' At the age of seven, she became interested in the elemental powers. She heard many stories told by the priests about gods and heroes who were able to subjugate and use them. She listened to each with amazement: ' There are many gods. Some are good for us, little people, but some aren't. For an example, the God of Fire - Basilisk. That evil creature's hiding in his lair, waiting for weak heroes who'll try to defeat him. Oh, heroes... All of us should hear about an immortal knight, a(n) hero of Bermesiah - Sieghart. Highlander Gods gave him this gift to save him from death. Some people believe he's real... and still alive. There are also minor demons... minor does not mean they are not dangerous. There was an ancient demon, Kamiki who was able to use elemental powers. This kind of magic is possible to subjugate only to the greatest of magicians. But this... this is another story... ' Sakura knew what to do - she wanted to become elemental magician. Peace unsettled Another bunch of years passed, oracles and priests were more frightened and Sakura became quite good adept of magic. People were amazed with her abilities, and priests were nodding with a smile on their faces. Father Ackazh was always telling other priests (also pointing at them with finger): ' Hah! I knew it! ' Thirteenth year of her life was very uncalm. Neehborians have already heard about Dark Lady Kaze'aze. Some day, there was bright flash over the sea (or so thinked the villagers). Some fishers were swearing that they saw body flowing the water... It wasn't the only reason why it was uncalm. Neehboryan culture "says" that a child of the age of 13 becomes an adult during special ceremony. It's rare, but Sakura was the only one to become an adult (Hah!). Sakura's appearance changed. It wasn't a posture of cute lil' girl - rather young rebellious man. It was a very strong shock for adjacent villagers, when the ceremony begun...: ' Every year, ' said priest Eanzu ' we meet ourselves on this holy day, in this holy place. Every year, we welcome new members of our community. This time, it's only one member - I'd say a special one. Because how do I know who I welcome? Man... or woman? ' Every head turned to Sakura, who seemed to be precarious. Seconds seemed to be hours. ' Man. ' they finally heard. ' Let it be ' said Eanzu. One day, Sakura got lost in the forest. Nothing but trees everywhere. Finally, his sight reached a ruined temple. He went inside. It was dark, everything there, even walls seemed being more dead than they really were. There was only a glowing thing on some kind of altar. Sakura walked closer. It was the staff. The moment he touched it, torches started to burn. He saw an ornamented wall, with many pictures and symbols on it. There were also some kind of relics on the ceiling - swords of gold, rubies, diamonds, and a necklace, which looked like the staff's end. He came back home, somehow being guided by this wooden stick. He felt safer with it, so he was walking with it everywhere. Priests were looking at each other with an expression of fear on the faces. He didn't even know whose weapon was it... Life of an Adult Sakura had full rights. He could become a priest, a soldier - he could even get married. This was what his sisters were taking care about... They both convinced Mrs. Ineeh - mother of a cute girl, Nami, to let them meet each other. Of course, Nami was 12, so Mrs. Ineeh wasn't very sure about that, because it's too early (so did Sakura), but for now, they wanted to make Sakura and Nami friends. In fact, they became very good friends. Month later. It was a cold night. Sakura woke up. He felt his staff is somehow... nervous. When he touched it, he saw Nami, sitting in the corner, crying and holding something in hands. He remembered these walls more than anything ever. Without saying a word, he ran out of his house, into the dark forest. He held staff above his head like a torch - it wasn't even giving a light, but it guided him to it's original place. He went inside the temple again. Yes, there actually was Nami, shaking of cold, and sobbing. She embraced Sakura as strong as she could. She cried, sometimes repeating her rescuer's name. ' How on earth did you get here? ' asked Sakura. ' I... '' ' Nami wiped her eyes ' ''I was here, in the forest, I mean... with my Mom... and... ' ' What happened? ' ' I saw something... really big and it was running in our direction. Mom... she told me to run, so I did. I found this building, so... so I went inside to hide. ' Nami cried again. ' I don't even know if she's all right... '. ' Don't worry, I'm sure... ' Sakura couldn't finish his sentence. The troll was charging at them. ---- They didn't wait even a second. They ran forward as fast as they could. Big forest monster was getting closer... Luckily, they reached a hill. There were many rocks so they could climb up quite easily. Troll started climbing too. Its great fist was in range of Sakura and ready to attack... when it was hardly hit in the face. It was a huge stone, being thrown by Sakura's spell. Monster crushed their way down while it was falling down, but it couldn't reach them again. Nami has found a cave on the hill's other side. It was small and cold, but safer than old temple being destroyed by a forest troll at the moment. Sakura lit a fire and embraced Nami with one arm to warm up. He noticed a strange necklace being worn by Nami. He recalled something... ' Where did you find it? ' he asked, pointing at her chest. ' This necklace? I know... I shouldn't do this, but that thing was the only light in that temple. In was laying on the ground, I just picked it up. ' ' It's fine, I don't mind. Now we need to concentrate on how to get outta here. I mean... ' he covered Nami with his robe ' ...later. ' ---- Next morning. Sleeping on the rocks is not very healthy for anybody's back. Sakura stood up, went out of the cave and was looking around to see if it's safe. Nami woke up soon. She greeted Sakura with a charming "Hello...". Sakura replied back. First problem was, it was hard to find a safe way down. Some rocks aren't a problem for troll's heavy body and hard skin. Nothing but small stones and sand was left. Sakura had a crazy idea. He just jumped down, skipped some rocks, did some kind of frontflip and finally landed on his feet. He had no idea that he's able to do that! Nami wasn't that lucky - she slipped down. Sakura catched her after he jumped in the air, and almost killing himself in the end as he crushed a rock with his head. Half-concious, ignoring Nami's "Are you okay? Please tell you are...", Sakura could see a pair of white eyes, staring at him from wood's darkness. ' Hide sumwhere... ' he mumbled. ' Seriously, take some cover! ' Troll charged. Sakura's reflex was enough to do a dodge. All he knew about magic was just a theory - now he had to do some practise. He tried to cast his final spell, which was impossible with an incredible headache and 2,000 kg chasing him. Sakura just casted rock of fire, right between monster's eyes. It stopped for a while, but it charged with a fury a while after. Sakura fell on the ground, because of some giant's great mace, with three nails in it as the spikes. He made an use of this and threw it (using his magic, of course) right onto troll's arm. Monster groaned, shaking whole ground around. The wood crushed, as troll's arm bent, but nails were deep into his skin. It ran away. ---- Sakura and Nami arrived their homes. There was another party, everyone was happy of their arrival. On the late evening, when it was over, Nami walked up to Sakura. ' I'm sorry I caused so much trouble... I didn't even thank you, you saved me so many times... ' ' It's fine, don't be sorry. Go already, you have to be tired. ' replied Sakura. ' Yes, you're right. Goodnight. ' And she gave him a goodnight kiss. Time of Terror Another 2 years have passed. Oracles and other clairvoyants expected the war. People didn't care, or didn't believe. ' Kaze'aze wants to conquer Bermesiah for gold and territories, which are possessed by Serdin and Kanavan Queens ' they said. ' Why would she attack US? We have nothing but trees. ' Seven Counts of Neehboryans have mobilized their armies to be ready to defend their homelands. They tried to convince people in several speeches that they should sail away. Unsuccessfully. Sakura practised sword-fighting with Samuel (staffs are not swords, but...). He wasn't afraid of war - he rather worried about the others. He wanted his and Nami's family to leave Soah Kaeh, but they wanted to stay. Sakura decided to be ready to protect them. His melee fighting skills were not very impressive, but still enough when being in enemy's sword's range. He was just performing a counter-attack, when the trumpets of war could be heard... ---- It was raining. Strong winds blowed in the trees. Somebody came out of the bushes and fell on the road. Soaked, tired, embittered. It was Sakura. He tried to stand up, choose the way and walk, but he couldn't. He recalled all cries, fury, inflexibility of the barbarians, blood, and victims. He cried loudly and burst into tears, which weren't visible because of heavy rain. Through rainy splashing sounds, other sounds were heard. Horse's hoofs. Unknown cloaked horserider asked Sakura: ' Hey, are you okay? ' Sakura didn't even turn his head back, considering stranger as another unreal vision. He asked again: ' Are you all right, lady...?! ' Sakura stood up in a second, hitting stranger with his staff. His cloak slipped off, and his face brighted when a thunder hit in the staff... or was it summoned? ' I'm not a lady, idiot! ' shouted Sakura furiously, aiming his glowing staff at stranger eyes. ' Okay, okay, I was wrong, forgive me! ' said stranger quickly, and he stood up slowly, as he not wanted to make Sakura even more angry. Sakuar put his weapon down and sat by the tree, looking at the muddy ground. ' Hey, you can't stay here whole the time ' said stranger. ' Why not? ' asked Sakura, rhetorically ' I don't care. I've lost everything ' ' You'll lose even more if you'll freeze to death. C'mon, there's still a place on my horse Sakura turned his head up, at stranger's face, and nodded. Stranger grabbed his hand and helped to get back on the feet. ' We'll head to the Silver Cross Town, it's one of... wait - the LAST safe place in Kanavan. Anyway, name's Ronan. ' ---- They stopped at the inn. It was still raining that other streets, shops or houses couldn't be seen. Ronan left his horse outside and guided Sakura into the building. The atmosphere inside wasn't like these in other places like this. There were about seven people (including innkeeper), sitting on old wooden chairs and drinking hot drinks in almost ideal silence. Nobody noticed Ronan and Sakura in the entrance. Sakura took his worn-out and soaked robe off and sat down by the table. ' Something hot for us 'said Ronan to innkeeper. He moved slowly with a stone face expression and not saying a word, to prepare hot beverages. ' Looks like the war makes everyone feel numb ' said Ronan, looking at the people around. ' So, you can tell me what exactly happened. Anyway, what's your name? ' ' I'm Sakura Hunter, Neehborian. ' replied Sakura. ' You're... Neehborian? The seven isles of... ' ' Yes, exactly ' ' Was there war? ' ' Yeah, it... ' ' Not possible! ' interrupted Ronan ' Why? For what reason? ' ' Have no idea, but would you... please... let me continue? ' Ronan shut his mouth up and nodded. ' I heard war trumpets. Somebody - I guess it was a soldier- yelled: ''"Airships!". ''We were attacked from air and water side. I told my sisters and others to hide. I dashed to the other part of village to see if she was okay... ' ' She? You mean - who? ' ' A girl, Nami. She was... she was my... wife. ' ' Wha~~... Wife?! How old are you?! ' ' Neehboryan laws are different than Bermesiah. Anyway, when I get there, I saw who was responsible for attack. ' ' Don't tell me... did you see... HER? ' ' No, it wasn't Kaze'az... ' Every head (to be precise - 8 heads) stared at Sakura. ' Don't even repeat this name. If you don't want trouble, trust me. ' said Ronan. ' Oh... okay. Anyway, ever heard of Anmon, the Guardian of Elven Forest? No? Gods... He is the Fallen Nephilim, he serves K... uhm, You-Know-Who . I saw him, giving orders to his soldiers to destroy our villages. The moment he saw me, I think... he looked at my weapon, and he has spoken to me. ' ' What did he say? ' ' Well... something like: ''Only the weak ones wields stolen weapons. I asked him:'' "What are you talking about?" "Brave warriors get opponents' weapons in a war - weak ones steal it.", he answered. I wanted to ask, how did he know... you see, I found this staff... but the next moment I was flying, 'cause he hit me with tail. He ordered his scouts to finish me off and the very next moment, I saw one of them taking Nami and throwing her into a cage. I tried to break through his soldiers, but there were hundreds of 'em and my attacks were, well... weak. I don't know how many hours I've spent fighting. After destroying last Anmon scout, I fell on the ground. I don't remember well what happened next. All I remember is I left my house and took old fisher's boat to swim through the sea.'' ' Sakura's voice started to shake. ' ''I don't even know what happened to her... ' Ronan looked very thoughtful. About a minute ago, he asked: ' How does that girl look like? ' ' Navy blue eyes, dark, long straight hair, 5 feet high... purple kimono... ' Ronan thought a while more, then: ' I bet she's not dead. In fact, I think I saw her, hah, this early morning. I was at the seaside, on the cliff, to breathe fresh air, and suddenly I see air- and seaships. Over twenty of them! I took my lunette to look closer. Guess what I saw! Super huge forest troll! I think they've taken it to the Elven Forest. I looked at the next one. Indeed, there was a girl, matching your description. ' ' Where was the ship going? ' asked Sakura, who became more worked up. ' Hmm... north-west, I think. Heard that there are some temples. Maybe, they want her to become an oracle? ' ' Why would She want it? ' ' Uhm... maybe She wants to convince these gods to be on her side by giving them a gift. ' ' So there's still hope... ' Meet the Chasers Sakura's been Ronan's sword-fighting apprentice for 2 years. Exhausting trainings left several scars on his body, and mind. Even though he had to train 13 hours a day -except days when Ronan was leaving to check the situation in Queen's castle- Sakura's all thoughts and heart were concentrated on Nami. She was the main reason to fight Anmon and Kaze'aze. The day that Ronan has gone to Kanavan, Sakura had time to breathe. He was reading another magic book (from library of Violet Mages - Ronan had some good relations with one of them) and lying on the grass in dazzling sunshine. Suddenly, some kind of owl landed next to the pile of books. It was holding a letter, adressed to him. Writing style seemed familiar. The letter said: "Need your help. Gorge of Oath. Quickly! Ronan". As Sakura arrived at the rocky gorge, nearly killing himself- heights were well, big- he noticed that his help won't be necessary. DrillMons and Gons lied around Spell Knight with no motion or sound. ' You're late ' spoke Ronan, breathing deeply. ' You were just faster ' joked Sakura and grinned. ' No time to lose. Giant DrillMon is heading to Kanavan, and Chasers will come here soon. ' ' Chasers? You mean... Grand Chase? ' ' I just need to stay and hold DrillMon until they come. Your mission is to go to Kanavan and tell the Queen of our achievements. And tell Her, that the Chase is coming. ' ' But... what then? ' asked Sakura, looking little confused. ' I heard that Knight Master's preparing some new training. Ask her, maybe she's gonna tell you something. ' Ground started to shake, and sounds of drills became louder. ' Gonna meet you in Gaikoz's Castle, now go! ' So Sakura ran as fast as he could in the direction of Kanavan Kingdom, jumping over several chasms and being careful not to fall. He was little disappointed that he could meet famous Grand Chase. To be continued Sorry, if story's too long... wait - it IS too long.